20thcenturyfoxfandomcom-20200213-history
One in a Million
One in a Million is a 1937 American film which marked the Hollywood debut of Sonja Henie. It features footage from the 1936 Winter Olympic Games. Jack Haskell received an Academy Award nomination in Best Dance Direction at the 9th Academy Awards. Plot American showman Thadeus Spencer (Adolphe Menjou) is stuck without money in the Swiss Alps with his wife (Arline Judge), a girls' band, a comedy trio (The Ritz Brothers) and a recent harmonica-playing discovery (Borrah Minevitch) when the group learns that the Grand Palace Hotel in Ardetz, where they were to perform, has burned down. Upon seeing Greta Muller (Sonja Henie), an innkeeper's daughter, ice-skate, Spencer has a vision of her performing with a skating ballet that will make him millions. Spencer arranges for her to skate in a tryout performance at a St. Moritz casino for which he will get paid 950 francs. American reporter Bob Harris (Don Ameche) from the Paris Herald arrives at the inn to investigate the hotel fire which, rumor has it, was an attempt to kill a European premier. Bob has his photographer, Danny Simpson (Ned Sparks), trail Ratoffsky (Montagu Love), a suspicious-looking bearded guest, and tries to romance Greta, who is sullen after a band member has Bob massage her neck. When Bob learns that Greta's father Heinrich (Jean Hersholt), a 1908 Olympic figure skating champion who lost his medal because he accepted money as a gift for teaching, has trained Greta for twelve years for the upcoming Olympics, he follows the troupe to St. Moritz and stops Greta after her first number, warning that she is risking her Olympic eligibility. Unaware that her exhibition involved money, Greta is grateful to Bob as they ride back on a sleigh. At the Olympics, Greta wins first place in figure skating, but when she refuses to turn professional and skate for Spencer in New York, he threatens to expose her St. Moritz performance to the ruling committee. Heinrich returns Greta's medals himself when he learns of the St. Moritz exhibition, but Bob takes Spencer to explain the situation to the secretary of the committee, Sir Frederick Brooks (Montagu Love), who earlier was vacationing in the Alps incognito as Ratoffsky. As Greta received no payment and Spencer used all the money he received for expenses, Brooks declares Greta's eligibility proven, and the whole troupe, with Greta now as the star, performs in Madison Square Garden. Cast * Sonja Henie as Greta Muller * Adolphe Menjou as Thaddeus Spencer * Jean Hersholt as Heinrich Muller * Ned Sparks as Danny Simpson * Don Ameche as Bob Harris * The Ritz Brothers as Themselves * Arline Judge as Billie Spencer * Borrah Minevitch as Adolphe * Borrah Minevitch and His Harmonica Rascals as Harmonica Ensemble * Dixie Dunbar as Goldie * Julius Tannen as Chapelle * Montagu Love as Ratoffsky, alias "Sir Frederick Brooks, Olympic Secretary" * Gwen Lee as Kitty Kennedy * Girl Band: Leah Ray, Shirley Dean, June Gale, Lillian Porter, Helen Ericson, Diane Cook, Bonnie Bannon, June Wilkins, Clarice Sherry, and Pauline Craig Trivia * This is the first movie made by 20th Century Fox in 1937. Category:1937 films